


i can't keep track of each fallen robin

by l0rde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0rde/pseuds/l0rde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry can't cope without louis around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't keep track of each fallen robin

louis is harry's sunshine. even if louis isn't here now. when harry is sad, louis is there. it's crazy how close they've become in three years. from strangers to friends to soul mates. and then the car accident. harry liked to pretend it never happened, that louis is still alive and well. there to wake up with harry. to eat breakfast and be all domestic with. to be act like silly teenagers with fumbling hand jobs at their parents house three in the morning on holidays or just bluntly make out. to whisper "i love you" and laugh at bad jokes they tell each other.

but everyone around harry was accepting louis' death. years later, two or three and harry's still stuck on him. mostly because no one has louis' sometimes vulnerable personality. or his beautiful grey blue eyes. or the sweet, tan glow of his face and his adorable blush. everyone was telling harry to stop talking to no one and get some help but no. harry denied and denied louis' absence and would snap at anyone who mentioned his death. even when they knew of harry's suffering, they still pressed on.

there was a point where zayn dragged harry to the therapist ("-i will force you, harry. fine! you asked for it.") and wouldn't let him run. he told himself that louis would like it this way. that's all the convincing it took, really. so he talked. he told the women all about louis. how in love they were and how they met and how they planned to get married and grow old together and how louis died. harry cried really hard talking about louis' death which he was still in denial about. the lady harry didn't even know the name of listened and took notes and didn't interrupt harry once. when harry stopped crying (a good ten minutes.) The Lady finally spoke up. 

"thank you for sharing harry. it's okay that you're not over with louis. this is what true love looks like, yeah? not all of us are lucky enough to find it. what you had with louis was real. but now it's time to take baby steps getting over his death. and that's okay."

harry just nodded. he already made his decision. he's just going to join louis. harry believed there was Something with a capital 's' up there. not specially heaven, but Something. he'll see soon.

harry fumbled with the keys for a while before jamming them into the the key slot.  
as soon as he was inside, he went straight to his room. he opened the door to his special drawer for medication her never took. he swallowed every pill he could find and laid down.

this was it.

harry fell into eternal sleep, smiling, thinking about seeing louis again at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short. but it was a drabble! thank you for reading.(: x


End file.
